Downton's Addition
by Neverland's Storyteller
Summary: Life at Downton Abbey gets exiting when a mysterious girl is found wounded and barely alive one night. (A bit similar to another story I found here so I changed a bit and continued it the way I wanted to.)
1. Chapter 1

The storm outside of Downton Abbey raged as thunder clapped and lightning cracked across the sky. It was nearly nine o'clock when Carson heard a knocking. The family was at dinner, and he was irritated that he should have to leave his post to see who was at the door. He muttered something under his breath about propriety and the importance of not coming to the estate at such a ridiculous hour. He opened the door and looked out onto the dark grounds. He frowned. He did not see anyone until he looked down. A girl, about the age of sixteen was sprawled on the ground wearing a white dress that was soaked and torn. Her head was bleeding and her dark hair was matted down from the rain and blood. He gasped and picked the girl up in his arms. "Mrs. Hughes!" he shouted. Just as he called for her, she appeared. 'What is all this yelling about, Mr. Carson?" She asked and then saw the unconscious girl he was holding. "Oh my!" she said as she examined her wounds. "Tell his lordship," carson started, but was interrupted when Lord Grantham entered the room. "Tell me what?" He asked. "Dear God what has happened?" He said and called Dr. Clarkson. Carson, Mrs. Hughes and Lord Grantham all moved upstairs to a spare bedroom. While they were rushing upstairs, Carson became aware of how much blood the girl had lost and how intimate a way he was holding her which made him blush. When they had reached the bedroom, Carson laid the girl on the bed and examined her wounds. She was bleeding badly from her upper forehead and she lacked shoes. She also had lacerations along her arms and her wrists appeared to have been bound. Her skin was as cold as ice and paler than Lady Mary's. Her dress was torn badly on the bottom and had a bruise on her right cheek. "Carson, give her your jacket," Lord Grantham ordered and he obliged. It was already covered with her blood and he did his best to try and keep the mysterious girl warm. Just then, Lady Grantham appeared with Mary, Sybil, and Edith. "What has happened?!" Sybil asked and quickly ran to the girl's side and inspected the damage. "Is Clarkson coming?" Asked Mary. "Yes, he is on his way and should be here soon. Mary, can you wait at the front door until he arrives?" asked Lord Grantham. "She is cold as ice. We need to give her a fresh set of clothes," said Sybil, who had already gone into full nurse mode. The men exited the room, and the women undressed the wounded girl and replaced her soaked and tattered dress, for a clean nightgown. Sybil ordered one of the maids to get warm water and a washcloth and started to wipe away the blood. It wasn't long before Clarkson arrived and rushed into the room. He and Sybil wiped the blood away so they could see the damage. She had a gash about an inch wide which required stitches. Clarkson prepared the needle and was about to begin the surgery when the girl's eyes flew open and she began screaming. She started thrashing about, trying to escape and yelling "I need to get out of here! Let me go!" Clarkson and Sybil both had to retrain her and Sybil stabbed a sedative into the girl's vein, which eventually calmed her. Paranoid that she would wake again, Clarkson quickly stitched her wound up and then examined her for any other wounds. She seemed fine, besides her low temperature from the storm and the bruise on her cheek. He grabbed as many blankets as he could find and covered the girl to bring her temperature back up. He also ordered a fire be lit in the fireplace. After all the work had been done, he and Sybil left the room to address the anxious family.

"Is she alright?" asked Lady Grantham. "She will be if we get her body temperature back up. She also had a nasty gash on her forehead which thankfully, I was able to stitch up. The other wounds didn't need stithes and shoukd heal within a week or two. There is something, however, I wish to discuss with you, Lord Grantham." And the two walked towards the library to discuss what was troubling to Dr. Clarkson. "Will she make it?" asked Mary. "I think so. She needs a lot of rest, and I will take care of her. Make sure that there are fresh blankets, sheets, and dresses for her to wear when she wakes," Sybil ordered. Mary left to go tell Mrs. Hughes, and Edith quietly spoke to her mother. "Mama, why do you think that she came here?" She asked. "I don't know, my darling. But I think we can help her. And that's what we will do." She smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead.

Meanwhile in the library, Clarkson and Lord Grantham called Carson into discuss with them. "Carson, you were the first one to see the girl, correct?" asked Clarkson. "I did, sir." "And what did she look like when you saw her? Was she awake? Did she say anything?" Carson sighed. "She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. She was bleeding, but unconscious. I looked to see if there was anyone else on the grounds, but I didn't see anyone, sir." He said. Clarkson nodded and turned to Lord Grantham. "Robert," he started. "I believe foul play was involved." "What kind of foul play?" asked Lord Grantham. "The slice on her forehead is constant with a knife injury. it appears the knife had a jagged edge like a combat knife. As for the bruise on her cheek, I believe she was beaten before she was attacked with the knife. I checked for more bruises and found more on her arms and legs along with more slices." He said gravely. "Good God. How did she get so beaten up?" he asked. "I don't know for sure, we will have to ask her ourselves when she wakes. But I do believe that all of her injuries were intentional and that whoever did this, wanted her dead."

Mrs. Hughes and Carson addressed the staff about their new house guest. "Remember, the girl is a guest in this house and you shall treat her accordingly." said Carson sternly. "Is she alright, Mr. Carson?" Asked Ana. "I hope so, Ana." he said sadly then dismissed the staff. He and Mrs. Hughes closed the door to her sitting room, and both sat down. "The poor girl," Mrs. Hughes sighed. "How old is she?" she asked Carson. "She must have been about sixteen or so. She's only a child. Dr. Clarkson and Lord Grantham believe that she was attacked." he said gravely. "I'm going to go see if she is alright," she said and went upstairs to check on their visitor.

When she opened the door, Mrs. Hughes quietly entered. She then silently closed the door behind her and sat in the chair next to the bed. The covers were drawn up to the girl's nose, and Mrs. Hughes carefully drew the covers back from the girl's face. She really did look like an angel. She had long dark hair that fell around her face and pale white skin. She had a few freckles around her nose which made her look younger, but she looked as if she was in her teens. Mrs. Hughes gently felt the girl's forehead and felt she was still cold. After wapping the girl up again in the blankets, she tended to the fire and sat down on the chair. after a little while of watching the girl, mrs. Hughes dozed off and was awoken by Carson a few hours later.

Carson entered the room to check in on the house's new guest. it was about midnight and he couldn't sleep. he needed to know that she was safe. after entering the room, he found mrs. Hughes sleeping in the chair beside the bed. Carson smiled and after tending to the fire, gently woke the sleeping mrs. Hughes. "Good heavens!" mrs. Hughes said with a start. "Mr. Carson, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. "I was checking on the girl. she seems to be warmed up a bit. let's take off a few blankets so the poor thing doesn't die of heat." mrs. Hughes and mr. Carson both took 3 blankets off and neatly folded them. now the sleeping girl only had the one comforter to stay warm and she seemed fine. The two of them left the room and returned to the servants quarters. after bidding each other good night, they went to bed.

the next morning, Sybil woke bright and early to tend to her new patient. she checked her temperature, cleaned her wound, and fixed the blankets. she also had a breakfast tray to be brought up, just in case. She then heard a noise and turned to see the girl move. she painfully sat up and opened her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. "I am Sybil Crawley. You are at Downton Abbey. you were found at our doorstep badly injured so we took care of you." she smiled. The girl looked confused and touched her forehead where the stitches were. "Careful. don't want to pull the stitches," said Sybil. The girl then glanced down at her arms and saw the bruises. "What happened to me?" she asked quietly. "We were hoping you could tell us that," said Sybil as she placed the breakfast tray on the bed. "What is your name?" Asked Sybil. the girl furrowed her brow. "I... I don't know." "You probably have temporary amnesia from the head injury. I've seen it before in soldiers. your memory should return unless the amnesia is permenant." "Permanent?!" the girl cried, a worried and scared look crossing her face. "Don't worry. it's probably temporary." "When will my memory come back?" she asked. "It could come back in a few days or a few months. you don't know. usually something triggers the memory to come back, like experiencing something you're familiar with." said Sybil. The girl nodded stiffly. "Thank you, lady Sybil." she said. "no no, please call me Sybil." she smiled and left the room.

Carson and mrs. Hughes were anxious to see the mysterious girl, but both had to attend to their duties. They ordered the servants to not disturb the girl, and do what lady Sybil said.

Lord Grantham entered the bedroom where his guest was and smiled. she was awake, and looking much better. "Hello, my dear. I am lord Grantham. welcome to Downton." The girl smiled. "hello, lord Grantham. thank you for your kindness and hospitality. I am ever so grateful." "what is your name, my dear?" he asked. She frowned. "I can't remember." she said sadly. "no matter. we shall find out who you are soon enough. meanwhile, you are welcomed here and shall be our guest. For the meantime, might I suggest picking a name for us to call you by?" he smiled and exited the it was Carson's turn to meet the girl.

Carson entered the room tentatively, unsure on the girl's mental and physical status. She was awake, but still looked banged up. she had dark circles underneath her eyes and bruises covered her pale skin. She looked so fragile, and yet so strong. Her amber colored eyes betrayed her confident aura by showing traces of fear. "Can I fetch anything for you, my lady?" he asked kindly. "No thank you. But if you don't mind, would you mind staying for a while?" she looked hopefully at Carson. Carson was torn. he had so many tasks to complete, but on the other hand, the girl really did need someone to talk to. He nodded and sat down on an empty arm chair opposite from the bed. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Carson, the butler here at Downton Abbey. Mrs. Hughes will be taking care of you mostly, as will Ana, but if you need anything, you need only ask," he smiled and she seemed satisfied. "Can you help me with something?" she asked shyly. "I need a name to call myself because I can't remember my real name." she said looking down, ashamed. Carson smiled understandingly and nodded. "Might I suggest, Kathrine?" he said after thinking for a moment. The girl looked up and smiled. "I think that will do just fine. What should my last name be?" After a small pause, the girl's face lit up. "I know! Carson!" "Yes, my lady?" he asked inquisitively. Kathrine laughed. "No! My name will be Kathrine Carson! it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that first chapter was SOOOO long. First upload ever and I didn't realize how the site worked. Still getting the hang of it! Please give me some feed back on what you think! Enjoy!**

Katherine lay in bed all day, Doctor Clarkson's orders. Ana had come in and introduced herself to Katherine, and offered her assistance to the injured girl if she needed any, and left the girl to sleep. It was around dinner time when Sybil came in. "Katherine, we are having dinner shortly. Do you feel up to joining us or would you like Ana to bring something up?" She asked kindly. Katherine sat up and felt less pain in her body. She had slept most of the day away and felt better than usual. "I think I am well enough to join you," she said and pushed the covers off her. Sybil helped her up, and Ana was sent to get some suitable clothes for Katherine. "I'll help you dress, Lady Katherine." Ana said when she returned with a sky blue dress that complimented her creamy skin tone. Katherine was escorted behind a changing screen and was assisted by Ana and Sybil. The dress fit perfectly and hid most of Katherine's injuries. "Ana, leave the corset. I don't see the need for it especially in her condition," Sybil said and Katherine gave her a grateful smile. After changing, Ana sat her down and started to brush out her long dark hair. After Katherine's hair was tangle free, Ana curled it and tucked away pieces with bobby pins. Sybil then draped a delicate pearl necklace on Katherine's slim neck and lent her a pair of black sparkly flats. Ana and Sybil admired their handiwork and smiled at Katherine. "You look perfect! Thank you for your help, Ana," Sybil said. "Yes, thank you so much, Ana. Also thank you Sybil." Katherine smiled and the two of them left for dinner. As the pair descended the stairs, Katherine could see the rest of the family waiting. All of them turned and all were shocked.

When they finally reached the family, Katherine was introduced to the rest of the Crawley family. "I am Cora Crawley, Sybil, Edith, and Mary's mother. We were all so very worried about you, my dear. You gave us all a fright. I'm so glad you could join us." Katherine shook hands with Cora. "It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you so much for opening your beautiful home to me. You are too kind," Katherine said smiling gratefully. After being introduced to the other two Crawley sisters and The Dowager Countess Lady Grantham, the family and Katherine all entered the dining room and were seated. "So Katherine," Lady Grantham started, "I assume you're from London?" She asked. "I'm not sure. I have no memory other than waking up here. I do have an accent so I think I can safely assume I'm from England." "Surely you have some memory of your life before," Said Mary. "The poor girl has been beaten and nearly frozen to death, Mary. It's a miracle she's alive right now. I can't imagine you would remember anything if you were in the same circumstances," Edith said, coming to Katherine's defense. "I'm only asking if she recalls some small detail that might help us find out who she is, that's all," said Mary, defensively. "Girls, please." Lord Grantham protested. Katherine was now blushing furiously and looked down at her plate. "How old are you, my dear?" Lady Grantham asked gently. "Sixteen, I believe." The rest of the dinner conversation consisted of the family discussing family matters that Katherine was completely unaware of. After dinner, the group moved into the parlor room for after dinner entertainment and discussion. Mary, Sybil, Edith, and Katherine all sat down together away from Lord Grantham, Lady Grantham, and Lady Crawley who were all discussing something very important. (At least it looked very important by the way the Dowager banged her walking stick against the floor.) "So, why did you choose the name Katherine?" Asked Lady Mary. "I was speaking with Carson and it just seemed like the right name." "What of your last name?" Mary probed. "I choose Carson." Mary's eyes widened. "Why on earth would you choose Carson's name? Are you of any relation?" "Not that I am aware of, but I like the way 'Katherine Carson' sounded. I don't see the harm of sharing a last name." Mary laughed. "You don't see the problem? People will think you are married or he is your father, both of which don't reflect well on you." Katherine looked confused. "Why would it reflect badly on me?" She asked. "Are you joking? A butler with a daughter of nobility? Oh the scandal!" Mary said chuckling. "Well I think it's a perfectly respectable last name to have and I don't think anyone will think less of you for it," said Sybil patting Katherine on the shoulder gently. "I apologize for my sister's behavior, Katherine. Mary should be ashamed that she made fun of you for choosing Carson's last name. She should know better than anyone to not judge others for their choices," Edith said giving Mary a glare. Mary seemed to pale at Sybil's comment and her eyes had a gleam of fear in them for a moment. She quickly regained her composure and smiled. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just worried for your wellbeing." Edith laughed. "That's a joke." "Stop it you two. You're being terribly rude and immature in front of our guest. Katherine, I think it's time to go to bed. It's late, and you need your rest." Sybil led Katherine out of the drawing room and saw Carson in the corner tending to Lord Grantham's drink. He looked a bit sad and Katherine prayed he didn't overhear her conversation with Mary.

After getting dressed for bed, Katherine opened her door and glanced out into the corridor. She saw Mrs. Hughes making her way down the hallway and got her attention. "Excuse me," She said shyly. Mrs. Hughes turned to look at who called her and smiled when she saw Katherine's head peeking out from her room. Mrs. Hughes entered the bedroom and closed the door. "How may I help you, miss?" She said, not knowing what to call Katherine. "I'm Katherine. Katherine Carson," She said extending her hand. "Hello, Ms. Katherine. Forgive me for asking, but are you of any relation to Mr. Carson?" She asked. "No. I actually chose the name Carson because of Mr. Carson. I have no memory, you see, and I can't remember my own name, so Mr. Carson helped me choose." She smiled. "I'm sorry, but what is your name?" Asked Katherine. "Oh, I am Mrs. Hughes, head housekeeper here at Downton. If you need anything you can ask Ana or myself and we would be more than happy to help. What is it you need?" She asked pleasantly. "Well, it's about Mr. Carson," She said sadly. "You see, Lady Mary, Lady Edith, Lady Sybil and myself were discussing how I chose my name and I am afraid Mr. Carson overheard. Some of the things Lady Mary said were... unkind and I am afraid we hurt his feelings. Do you talk to him?" Katherine asked. "Mr. Carson and myself are as close as a housekeeper and a butler can be and are good friends. I can speak with him if you would like, my lady." "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I would hate to hurt his feelings." "I'll speak with Mr. Carson tomorrow and I'll let you know how he is. Good night, my lady." She said kindly and exited. Mrs. Hughes smiled. She thought it was sweet how Lady Katherine was concerned about Mr. Carson. With the comforting fact that Mrs. Hughes would speak with Carson, Katherine turned the light off and drifted to sleep.

**Another very long chapter. Sorry! (Or maybe you like that I have long chapters?) Mary is kind of evil in this chapter! She hopefully won't be this way. Thank God Sybil is there for Katherine! Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try and keep this short and sweet. Trying to anyways...**

Downstairs, there was much hustling and bustling. Daisy was cleaning the fireplaces before the family woke, and the kitchen was filled with the smell of breakfast being cooked. Mrs. Hughes was rushing past a few maids when she caught sight of Mr. Carson. She remembered her promise she made to Lady Katherine. "Mr. Carson," she said loudly over the sound of crashing pots and banging noises coming from the kitchen. "Mrs. Hughes, I need to take care of the wine for tonight so if you'll excuse me," he said moving toward the wine cellar. "Mr. Carson, can I see you in my sitting room, now." She said changing her tone to a more stern one. Deciding that he would lose the argument that would ensue of he protested, Carson reluctantly entered the sitting room with Mrs. Hughes. After closing the door so O'Brian or Thomas couldn't hear, she faced Carson. "I'm sorry to bother you now, but I made a promise that I need to fulfill," she said, less sternly. "Yes?" Carson asked, confused. "It has come to my attention that last night there were comments made by a certain person that weren't not the nicest things to say. A concerned individual, who shall remain nameless, was wondering if you heard those comments and wanted to know if your feelings were hurt. Carson sighed. "I did overhear some comments made by Lady Mary, but you can assure the nameless party that my feelings are still intact. You can also tell the nameless individual that I think no less of her for being concerned for my feelings." He smiled a small smile and left with nothing further.

When the family and Katherine had awakened, they ate breakfast together while chatting about current events. Sybil was talking to Lord Grantham when something she said made Katherine sit up straighter. "I believe that women should get the vote. Why should we be voiceless when we are a part of this world as well?" A memory flashed in front of Katherine's eyes. She remembered something about her past. She remembered being apart of a women's rights group. The memory faded and she was back in the present. "Katherine, my dear, are you well?" Asked Lord Grantham who had noticed her strange episode. "Yes I am quite well. I just suddenly remembered something." Everyone looked up from their breakfast and stared at Katherine. "Sybil, something you said made me remember," she said. "What did you remember?" Asked Sybil excitedly. "I remember being part of a women's right's movement." "How exciting! Is that all?" said Sybil. "I'm afraid so. But it's something," Katherine said. "Sybil is dying to be apart of the women's rights movement, though Papa won't have it," said Mary, trying to be kinder than she was last night. "I agree with what you said, Sybil. I believe that women should be able to vote. There wouldn't be any men in the world without women and women should have more rights. They shouldn't be as many restrictions on women," said Katherine. Sybil beamed. "See, Papa? Katherine agrees with me!" Lord Grantham sighed and continued reading his newspaper.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Chapters in one day?! I am truly in love with this site and my stories. :) I hope you all enjoy them and hopefully there is more to come from Downton's Addition!**

It had been a few days since her arrival to Downton, and Katherine felt almost 100% better. Although she still had bruises and stitches, she had regained her strength through the help of Mrs. Hughes and Ana. Mrs. Hughes had talked to Katherine about her chat with Carson, and Katherine immediately felt relieved. She also felt a bit angry with Mary for saying such things. Carson was a very good butler and a nice man. Katherine found herself wandering Downton when the family had matters to attend to, and was getting familiar with the large estate. She had once accidentally wandered into the kitchen and had startled all the staff. After blushing furiously and apologizing profusely, she left feeling embarrassed. Katherine especially enjoyed walking through the gardens on the large estate. It was a rainy day, but Katherine felt the need to get outside. Maybe something about being outside could trigger a memory. She didn't even bother grabbing an umbrella and ran (as best she could in her shoes and dress) to a stone bench under a large willow tree. She love this spot for it's serenity and seclusion. It seemed to be one of the few places where she could spend time to herself without the family around or the staff. She sat down and became very frustrated with herself. She tried to think of something when a memory came back to her. She was no longer on the bench, but in a dark alley. She saw man's figure come out of the shadows and strike her with his hand. She fell to the ground and was transported back to the bench.

As soon as the memory had come, it faded, but Katherine still felt fear. She felt as frightened and helpless as she had during that memory. Tears welled in her amber eyes and slid down her pale face. She tried her best not to cry, but she soon was overpowered with sadness. She let the tears fall freely and buried her head in her hands, sobbing. Her body shook with her sobs and from the cold. She heard footsteps coming closer to her, but she paid no attention. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Mrs. Hughes was at her side, patting her shoulder. "Ms. Katherine! Whatever is the matter, child?" She asked soothingly. "I.. I remember something," Katherine said trying her best to stop crying. "What is it, dear?" she asked. "I remember being in a dark alley. A man was there, but I couldn't make out his face. He beat me," she said again burying her head in her hands. "It's alright, dear. He's gone. You're safe here." Mrs. Hughes put an arm around Katherine and stroked her hair. "But that's it. He's still out there. If he tried to kill me once, he probably is still after me!" She said between sobs. "We will not let anything happen to you, Miss Katherine. I promise." Katherine hugged Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Hughes, who was startled by this act, hugged her back. Mrs. Hughes heard footsteps coming and turned her head. She saw Mr. Carson walking toward her, a concerned look on his face. He sat down on the other side of Katherine and patted her on the shoulder. Katherine looked up and tried to dry her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Carson. I can't seem to stop crying," She said giving a sad smile. "It's perfectly alright, my lady. Tears let the sadness out."

Katherine sobbed for a few more minutes then sat up. She dried her eyes. "I'm so sorry to have bothered you two. I'm sure you two have much more important things to be doing than listening to me cry. I hate crying. It's a sign of weakness." Katherine suddenly stopped. She remembered someone saying that. Who was it? "Crying, since birth, has been a sign that we are alive," Said Carson giving Katherine a small smile and squeezed her hand before running back inside. Mrs. Hughes smiled. Katherine, noticing her smile, gave her a quizzical look. "What?" She asked. "I think Mr. Carson is rather fond of you. I think you are his new favorite." "His new 'favorite'?" She asked, not understanding her meaning. "Yes. You see, Mr. Carson is not married and is without children. You can't really have children in our profession. He choose this life over a different one. Mr. Carson and I have been here since the Crawley sisters were born. They have become the closest thing to a family we have. Lady Mary had always been Carson's favorite, although he denies it." "Why am I his new favorite?" She asked. "Heavens only knows what goes on in that man's mind. But he thinks very highly of you." Katherine smiled. "He really does?" "He really does. Now let's get you inside before you catch a cold! You're as cold as ice!" Mrs. Hughes escorted her to the house and drew a warm bath that got rid of the cold in her bones and also helped relax her.

After dressing, Katherine wandered down to the library to possibly find Lord Grantham. She walked past an open bedroom when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Lord Grantham and the new maid... kissing. Her eyes widened and she quickly hurried away. She tried to forget the image which was now branded in her brain, but couldn't. She nervously clasped her hands tightly. She was torn. She didn't know whether to tell anyone, or bear this secret. The only people she felt she could talk to that wouldn't tell anyone, would be Carson and Mrs. Hughes. It was around eleven o'clock when she went downstairs to Mrs. Hughes sitting room where she found Carson and Mrs. Hughes discussing the dinner menu for next week. Katherine nervously knocked and immediately Carson and Mrs. Hughes stood. "Yes, my lady?" They both said. "I am so sorry to disturb you, but I'm afraid there is something I need advice on," she said. "By all means," Mrs. Hughes said and gestured for her to sit. "Thank you," she said as she took a seat. "What would you do if you knew something bad about a person, but you don't know whether or not to tell the person it hurts or not?" she said looking down at the ground. "Would you be able to tell us what's troubling you, dear?" asked Mrs. Hughes. Katherine looked up with fearful eyes. "I saw Lord Grantham kissing... not his wife. I don't want to say who it is, but I'm afraid that if I told Mrs. Crawley, I would be the cause of a terrible scandal. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to know what I should do." Carson looked outraged. "Is it a member of our staff?" He asked. "I' m afraid so." His face turned red. "How dare they! This family is the reason they have food on the table and they would try and ruin everything?!" He nearly shouted. "Calm down, Mr. Carson. It's not the whole staff who is trying to bring shame upon the family, but I agree that this needs to be dealt with. Katherine, I advise you to tell Lord Grantham what you saw, tell him that we know, and assure him that you will not breath a word of this to anyone else, which I'm sure you won't. If the woman has any sense, she will resign." said Mrs. Hughes. Katherine nodded and got up to leave. "Thank you, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. I shall tell you what happens." And with that she walked up the stairs to confront Lord Grantham.

**Drama! What will Lord Grantham do? Sorry that not a lot of the family is in this. I wanted to focus more on Katherine and her family dynamic with Carson and Mrs. Hughes. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am now obsessed with this story and it's characters. *I don't own anything from Downton Abbey and am not trying to claim them as my own work.* I hope you enjoy it!**

Katherine entered the library feeling as if she had knots in her stomach. She tentatively knocked and poked her head in and saw Lord Grantham at the fireplace, enjoying a glass of brandy. She cleared her throat and he turned around. "Ah! Katherine. How nice to see you, my dear. It's quite late, why are you not in bed?" he asked. "I was wondering if I might discuss a... delicate matter with you." "What kind of delicate matter?" He asked, confused. Katherine felt her hands shake and wanted to bolt from the room. "I was walking down the hallway earlier, and I came across something that I think you should know," she said hearing her voice shake slightly. When had she become to meek? She normally felt confident speaking, but now she was a mess of nerves. "What should I know?" he asked, still not understanding where she was going with this. Katherine glanced at the opened library door and rushed to shut it. Once she had made sure that no one was eavesdropping, she returned to her previous position. "Whatever is the matter, my dear. You look as if you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" "Lord Grantham, I am only trying to protect you and your family. I am so grateful for you opening up your home to me and I would never dream of harming you," she said preparing to drop the bomb. "The truth of the matter is, when I was walking down the hallway a while ago, I walked past a bedroom with the door ajar and I saw you and the new maid... together." She said trying to get the words out of her mouth. Lord Grantham's face paled, then flushed pink with embarrassment. "I wasn't sure what to do, so I told the only people I could trust with a secret of this magnitude; Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. They told me that the best thing to do was to talk to you. I wouldn't dare breath a word to anyone else, but I thought that you should know that I know." "I am glad you told me, my dear. I am also happy that you told the right people. Mrs. Hughes and Carson are the most loyal of the staff members and wouldn't blackmail me or my family. In case you were wondering, I just broke it off. I didn't think it would be fair for my wife or daughters and it's not something a gentleman would do. She has resigned with a good reference from me and sufficient funds to support her and her son, Teddy." Katherine nodded and turned to leave, but then stopped. "Lord Grantham, I have a question. If you are so in love with this estate and your family, why would you want to jeopardize everything to have an affair?" she asked boldly. "I'm sorry. That was terribly rude of me. It's none of my business," she said hurriedly. "No it's quite all right, I think it's a perfectly normal question. You're right. I love this estate and my family more than anything. Downton is my life. I think I did something rash because it was new, exciting, and dangerous. After years of the same routine, life can get pretty dull and repetitive. Finally I was doing something different from the normal routine." He signed and sipped more of his drink, staring into the fire. "I have one more question," Katherine said shyly. "What of your wife? Will you tell her?" He looked up with fear in his eyes. "Heavens no. It would tear Cora apart. I love her, despite what you may think, but I do. I only felt lust for the maid. Please, don't tell her. It would ruin all of us," he pleaded. "I won't, Lord Grantham. I promise on my life I won't breath this to anyone. Good night, Lord Grantham. Thank you for your time," and with that, Katherine walked out of the library and upstairs to her room.

Katherine slept uneasily that night. She couldn't decide what to make of Lord Grantham's story. He really did seem to love his wife, but what of his daughters? Had he not even considered the scandal that would follow the entire family if his secret was revealed? She sighed and punched her pillow again. She tossed and turned for hours, not getting the sleep she desperately wanted. She got up and decided to take a walk. It was now the early morning and the sun was peaking from the horizon. Katherine walked down stairs and was almost at the bottom, when she overheard voices. "Have you heard the rumors about Lady Mary? I told you there was something fishy." The first voice sounded like O'Brian. "I have a corespondent in London who told me that the Turkish Ambassador received an anonymous letter telling him what happened. You don't think it was sent by anyone on the staff here?" That was definitely Thomas, the footman. "Who knows. It could be a bored newspaper man trying to get a big story. Now come on before Mr. Carson comes," and the two quickly scurried away. Hearing that there were "rumors" about Lady Mary concerned Katherine and she decided to keep this to herself for now.

At dinner last night, all Katherine could see when she looked over to Lord Grantham was him kissing that maid. She didn't dare think if they did more than just kiss and felt queazy. She saw Lord Grantham smile at Lady Cora and take her hand in his. She smiled a blissfully ignorant smile that made Katherine's heart ache. She felt it was so wrong what Lord Grantham did, but she had promised not to say a word. After dinner was over, Mary had announced she was going to bed, and Katherine eagerly agreed that she was going to retire as well. She followed Mary upstairs and changed into a light blue nightgown, which had become her favorite. She undid her hair and braided it loosely with a ribbon at the end. After changing, Katherine gently rapped on Mary's closed door. "Mary?" She called. "Come in," she heard a voice say, and opened the door. Mary was seated at a small vanity with Ana combing her long dark hair. "Hello, Katherine. What brings you here?" "I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" "Ana, can you please leave us?" Mary asked. Ana curtseyed and left with a smile. "I was walking around the house this morning, and I overheard a few servants saying that there were rumors about you in London. I don't know what that means, but I thought you should know. I don't know if the servants made this up, but I thought I should tell you." Mary clasped her hands to her head. "What have I done..." she said sadly and began to cry. "Mary," Katherine said putting an arm around Mary's shoulders. "What ever is the matter?" She asked gently. "Have you ever made a mistake, Katherine?" She asked looking up at Katherine with bloodshot eyes. "I'm sure that I have. We make them everyday. That's what makes us human." Mary sobbed into her hands and leaned on Katherine. "I made a very big mistake, Katherine. If anyone finds out, the whole reputation of the family could be ruined!" Mary was now uncontrollably sobbing and her tears stained Katherine's nightgown. "I need to marry soon, before the rumors scare away any and all suitors," she said sadly. "Well wasn't there one man who you said you were interested? A Matthew Crawley?" She asked. Mary gave a small laugh. "Matthew wouldn't want me if he knew the truth. And I owe him the truth." Katherine hugged Mary and let her cry until both of them were worn out. Mary sat up and tried to dry her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I usually try to not cry." "Crying, since birth, has always been a sign that we are alive," Katherine said, quoting Carson. Katherine kissed Mary's forehead and squeezed her hand. "Thank you for telling me, Katherine. I'm not cross with you at all. It's my fault and I need to deal with the repercussions." Mary gave Katherine's hand a squeeze back and they each bid each other goodnight. Katherine was almost at the door when Mary said, "And Katherine, I'm so sorry for how I acted before. I know I can be overbearing and I'm so sorry. I guess I was skeptical of a stranger coming into our home. I'm so used to everyone trying to take everything we have, it was hard for me to see that you aren't like that," Mary said, drying her eyes. "Goodnight, Mary. And thank you." Katherine smiled and closed the door behind her.

**See? Mary isn't all evil. She's human. What will the future have in store for naughty Lord Grantham? Will Cora find out? Guess we'll have to wait and see! Sorry I left the last chapter at such a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed this, and reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was going to make this chapter dark, but I decided to write a happier one... So you're welcome. :) **

It had been a few months, and Katherine still couldn't remember much. Even if she did remember something, it wasn't anything that made sense. Just random shots of random things. During those months she had met Mrs. Crawley and Matthew Crawley, who was presumably going to marry Mary. She had taken a liking to Mrs. Crawley and her views of women's rights.

One afternoon, Lord Grantham called her to the library one evening, much to her surprise. When she arrived, she was greeted by the entire family. "You wanted to see me, Lord Grantham?" She asked. They all wore smiles from ear to eat. Sybil looked as if she were going to burst with joy. "Please can I tell her, Papa?" Asked Sybil. Lord Grantham nodded and Sybil ran to Katherine and took her hand in hers. "Since you have been here for so long, and since you're not eighteen, we want to adopt you." She beamed and hugged Katherine, who was in a state of shock. "We already consider you a sister and we want you to be part of the family," Mary said hugging her. "Well, what do you say?" Mrs. Crawley said. A smile crept onto Katherine's face. "I say yes!" she said and hugged the three sisters. She then hugged every member of the family, including the Dowager, who was shocked by the girl's actions. Lord Grantham walked over to Katherine and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it will be appropriate to now address each other less formally." Katherine wore a confused look and turned to Sybil for an explanation. "He means that you can call him Papa!" she said clarifying. Katherine hugged "Papa" and cried tears of joy. "This is the happiest day of my life," she said through tears. After a pleasant dinner with her new family, she decided to visit Carson and Mrs. Hughes to tell them the news. She saw the two talking in Mrs. Hughes's sitting room and she knocked on the door. After greeting the two and telling them the exciting news, they both grinned from ear to ear. "Shall you take the Crawley name?" Carson asked. Katherine stopped smiling. "I hadn't thought of changing my name..." she said sadly. She really did like her last name and wasn't sure if she wanted to be Katherine Crawley. "It's perfectly fine, my lady. I won't be offended if you decide to change it," Carson said, knowing she would feel guilty is she had too. "I'll ask Lor- I mean Papa," Katherine said correcting herself. She was happy that she finally had someone to call Papa. "Mrs. Hughes, would you kindly ask Ana to help me get ready for bed?" she asked. "Yes, my lady." Katherine bid them goodnight, and left to go upstairs. After Ana had finished helping her change and braid her hair, Mary came racing in with a letter in hand. "Katherine! Wonderful news!" she exclaimed. "Matthew has a friend from his law firm who is a bachelor, and is only a few years older than you!" "Why would I be interested in marrying?" she asked. "You don't have to marry him, but it would be nice to start meeting some suitors." Mary seemed much more thrilled than Katherine did at the thought of meeting a suitor, but she agreed to meet the mysterious man at tea tomorrow at twelve thirty. Matthew was brining his friend to the estate and Mary would be there as well. Mary already was picking out outfits for Katherine to wear, when Katherine interrupted her excitement. "Please can we do this tomorrow, Mary? I'm very tired." Mary, who seemed a bit put out, agreed that tomorrow she would help Katherine get prepared for her tea date.

**I feel this has been a weak chapter... I kind of crammed a lot into here at once so sorry for the plot cramming. :( **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one. I think the last one was really weak so I'm trying to make up for it now. :) Enjoy!**

The next morning Katherine woke to find Mary waiting impatiently on a chaise lounge opposite her four poster bed. She had already eaten and was dressed. "Katherine! Today is the day!" She said and pulled Katherine out of bed and onto her feet. "Come! Get dressed! We need to prepare!" she sang. Katherine rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while Mary called for Ana to bring up a breakfast tray for Katherine and to help her get dressed. In a few minutes, Ana entered the room holding an ornate tray filled with breakfast goodies and a small vase with a flower. She placed the tray down on a bedside table and waited for Katherine or Mary to pick a dress. "I think I'll wear the light blue one," Katherine said and reached for the dress. Mary nodded and grabbed a pair of matching sequined flats. Mary also reached for a corset, to which Katherine protested. "I am not wearing that," she said backing away from Mary and the corset of death. "Why not?" "Because I would like to breath!" Ana giggled and sided with Katherine. "I think Lady Katherine doesn't need a corset. You know I've read that corsets cause internal organ damage," Ana said, defending Katherine. "Thank you, Ana. Now if you would be so kind as to help me into this," Katherine said handing the dress to Ana. Ana helped her into her underdress and buttoned the dress up. She then brushed out her long dark hair and twisted it up into an elegant style. A string of pearls graced her neck and she was complete. "You look absolutely stunning," Mary said happily. Katherine spun around admiring her reflection. Her stitches were gone leaving a faint scar and the bruise on her cheek had faded. Her cheeks were naturally flushed and the pearl necklace accentuated her cream colored skin.

It was nearly twelve thirty when Katherine and Mary met Matthew and his friend in the library. She greeted Matthew first then turned to see his colleague. Her heart nearly stopped. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and she seemed to be lost for words. She didn't even hear his name. "I'm sorry?" she said coming out of the trance. "My name is Jason. Jason Montgomery. Pleased to meet you, miss," he said as he kissed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm Katherine. Katherine Crawley," she said as she made the quick decision to change her last name. Jason pulled a chair out for Katherine and she blushed as she sat down. "Matthew tells me that you knew each other from law school," Mary said, making conversation. "Yes, we meet on the first day. We've been mates ever since," he said giving a blindingly white smile to Matthew. Katherine didn't even pay attention to the conversation, but spent her time studying Jason. He had pitch black hair that contrasted his strikingly blue eyes and his skin had a bit more color to it than Matthew's did. He had a devilishly handsome look to him that was unlike Katherine had ever seen. He had broad shoulders and seemed to be pretty muscular, from what Katherine could tell. Katherine noticed he smelt of pipe smoke and wanted to be closer. Mary kicked her from under the table to get her out of her daydream. Katherine sat up straighter and blinked her eyes furiously.

After tea time, Matthew suggested a walk on the grounds. "Why don't you go with Katherine, Jason. You two can get to know each other better," Mary said taking Matthew's arm. Jason offered his to Katherine and she took it gratefully. The two pairs set off in different directions and Katherine struggled to find words. "So how is working as a lawyer?" she asked looking up into his blue eyes. "Every day is an adventure, although sometimes the adventures become a little boring. I don't mind it though. I like helping people," he looked down at her and smiled. She felt her heart pound loudly in her chest and wanted to stay in this moment forever. He reminded her so much of Matthew, in the way that he spoke and his kind disposition. "How do you feel about women's rights?" she asked randomly, feeling bold. "I feel that women should have just as much as a say as men do. If there weren't not any women, there wouldn't be any men." "I agree! It's so refreshing to hear that coming from a man. So far all I've heard from the men I've talked to is that 'this is a fad' but I believe that women are making great strides. In America women already have the vote, so why not England?" she said, chattering on. Jason chuckled at her babbling, but thought it was endearing rather than annoying. "I'm sorry, I tend to talk too much," she said blushing. "Don't apologize. I don't mind. I like it when people have a lot to say." Katherine smiled and gripped his arm a bit tighter. "Do you have any family?" she asked. "I have my mother and my sister. My father died when I was about eight." Jason lost his smile and a sad look graced his face. "I'm sorry for your loss." "But enough about me, how is it living in Downton Abbey?" he asked regaining his positivity and kind smile. "I've only lived at Downton for a little while. You see, I was found there a few months ago." "Found?" "I was unconscious and injured. I was diagnosed with amnesia and still have no idea who I really am. I was taken in by the Crawley family and just recently I became an official part of the family," she said. "That's sad, not knowing who you really are," he said kindly. "I thought so at first, but I think it's just a big adventure that surprises me everyday." After chatting for a little while longer, the two made their way back to Downton where Mary and Matthew were waiting. "I'm afraid that we need to leave," Matthew said to Jason. "There's trouble at the office." The two men shrugged their coats on and their hats and said goodbye to the ladies. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Katherine Crawley. I hope very much to see you again," he said and gently kissed her hand making Katherine's stomach fill with butterflies. "The pleasure was all mine, sir. I very much hope to see you again as well." As Matthew and Jason were leaving, Jason glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Katherine that made her heart dance.

"Katherine had a guest today," Mary said happily at dinner. "Who was he?" asked Lord Grantham. "A colleague of Matthew's. His name was Jason Montgomery. He was quite taken with her," Mary smiled as she sipped her wine. Katherine blushed. "Were you taken with him?" asked Granny. "He was a charming man who I would be perfectly content to see again," Katherine said concealing her feelings in her length words. "That is perfectly romantic," said Sybil smiling at Katherine. "How old is he Mary?" she asked. "I think Matthew said he was twenty two." Lord Grantham nearly spit out his wine. "He is nearly ten years her senior," he said almost angrily. "Papa, there is no need to fret. We can celebrate her eighteenth birthday," Mary said cooly. "What do you mean eighteenth? I'm aging two years instead of one?" Katherine asked. "Of course not! We just celebrate your "eighteenth" birthday now. That way Jason won't be too old for you. Age is but a number, right?" She said. "I think that's a clever idea, Mary. No man wants to marry a girl too young," Granny said. "Thankfully it's not as bad as marrying a woman older than them." "It's settled then. We shall celebrate Katherine Crawley's eighteenth birthday tomorrow. It will be an intimate gathering. Just the family." Mary, happy with her brilliant plan, continued with her meal and chatted with Granny. For some reason, Katherine felt the urge to leave the table and quietly excused herself. She went downstairs to see the only person she wanted to talk to right now- Mrs. Hughes. She found her at dinner, but didn't interrupt her or any other member of the staff. Instead, she patiently waited in the small sitting room that she had visited before. Soon, Mrs. Hughes entered the sitting room and was startled by Katherine. "Heavens! You gave me a fright, my lady. How can I help you?" "I just wondered if you had any free time now? I just want a word." Mrs. Hughes closed the door and sat down. "What's bothering you, dear?" "Lady Mary wants to have an eighteenth birthday party for me so I won't be considered too young for Jason." "Who is Jason?" Katherine blushed. "He is a man a met today. He's a colleague of Mr. Crawley's. I enjoy being with him... Anyway, he's twenty two and I think I'm sixteen. Apparently that posed a problem and we're having a party tomorrow. I'm happy, I really am. And it's not that I don't appreciate their kindness, it's just..." She trailed off. "I just feel like I'm growing up too fast." Mrs. Hughes nodded. "I think I know what you're talking about." "You know that story Peter Pan? I feel like Wendy. She doesn't want to grow up, but she knows that she needs to. I just wish it wasn't so fast." Mrs. Hughes took Katherine's hand in hers and smiled. "In just a short period of time, I have seen you grow so much, dear. And if you don't mind me saying so, you have grown wiser and more beautiful each day." Katherine smiled thanked the housekeeper. She excused herself, and returned upstairs to rejoin her family. Mrs. Hughes sat silently in her sitting room and shed a small tear. Just then Carson knocked. "Come in," Mrs. Hughes said, drying her eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, but do you know what we plan to do for this party tomorrow? Since it's nearly summer, should we have it outside or keep it in since it's just the family?" He noticed her strange expression and sat down next to Mrs. Hughes. "Are you quite all right?" he asked gently. "I'm fine, Mr. Carson. I was just talking with Katherine." she smiled and rocked gently in her rocking chair. "She just gives me a chance to see the other life I could have had, if I didn't join service," she said staring off into space. "I know what you mean. It's odd. I feel that since she came here, the other path we could have chosen has combined with the one we are on."

**Yay for love interest! I'm a hopeless romantic... Will more of her memory return? Is Katherine still in danger? Only time will tell! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews welcomed! Hope this makes up for the bad last chapter... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I wasn't able to post a new chapter earlier today! Anyway, here is the new majestical chapter written just for you lovelies. Enjoy!**

The morning of Katherine's "eighteenth" birthday party seemed to be a blur. She was bombarded with questions by mostly Mary who insisted that every choice had to be maid by Katherine. Although Katherine tried to tell her that she didn't care, Mary was not listening. It was only when Katherine snuck away to a secluded part of the estate when she finally was rid of Mary's questioning. She had discovered a small, delicate sky blue room that she had never been in before. Even though she had been at Downton for some time now, the large mansion still held little surprises for her everyday. She thought that she was completely alone, until she heard a voice. "Trying to be rid of Mary I see," Edith said, glancing over from a plush couch. Edith motioned for Katherine to sit across from her in a matching armchair and she obliged. "I didn't know that anyone was in here," she said truthfully. "This is one of the many hiding places I use to get away from Mary." "Why do you two hate each other so?" Katherine asked. Edith sighed heavily. "I won't say that it's completely Mary's fault, but most of it is. She always puts me down and makes awful comments. I know I'm the ugly duckling of the family, but it would be nice if she did't point it out so often," Edith said sadly. "For instance, I was in love with Sir Antony and Mary managed to ruin that by going after him. We eventually were engaged, but he got cold feet at the alter. He said that he was too old for me and that I wasn't going to be free to live my life." Edith's story made Katherine's heart ache. She placed a hand over Edith's shoulder comfortingly. "Just because it didn't work out between you and Sir Antony, doesn't mean you're done with love. Trust me, Edith. There's someone out there for you. There's someone out there for all of us. We just need to get the courage to go out and find them." Edith's eyes watered and she hugged Katherine tightly. "Thank you, Katherine. I'm so glad that you're part of the family."

The time for the party soon arrived and Katherine and Edith both came out of hiding. Mary immediately rushed up to Katherine. "I am so sorry if you don't like anything about the party. We couldn't find you, but I did my best!" She sounded nervous. "I'm sure everything will be perfect." Katherine borrowed Mary's purple and black dress and Ana did her hair so it fell down her back in long cascading curls. Instead of the usual string of pearls that graced her neck, Katherine chose a single diamond pendant she borrowed from Sybil. After she was ready, she met the family in the dining room. "Happy birthday, Katherine," said Matthew kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Matthew. Thank you so much for being here." Katherine smiled. "By the way, I spoke with Jason today. Katherine immediately froze. "And?" She asked. "He said that he has never met a woman quite like you before. He would very much like to see you again. Possibly tomorrow for a picnic on the grounds?" he asked. "Tell him I would be delighted. Twelve o'clock sharp." She smiled and kissed Matthew on the cheek. "Katherine!" Sybil called and the family all sat down to eat.

After they had all eaten the cake Mrs. Patmore and Daisy had slaved over, the family retired to the library. Sybil handed a carefully wrapped box to Katherine, beaming. "This is from _your sisters," _she said barely containing herself. Katherine took the box and unwrapped it. Inside was a delicate pearl necklace that was even more beautiful than the one she usually borrowed. "Oh it's beautiful! Thank you!" she said hugging the sisters. "We all knew how much you loved the other one, and now you have one of your own!" Edith said. Next was Lord Grantham and Lady Cora. They handed her another box, but this one was smaller and more slender. The card read, "From Mama and Papa" which made Katherine smile. Inside, she found a vile that had some word in French written on the side. She unscrewed the cap on the vile and smelled. It smelled of flowers and springtime. "Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Papa. I love it," she said hugging both of them. "You're very welcome, dear," said Lady Cora with a smile. Granny handed her a box next. It was a beautiful fountain pen and a leather bound journal. "Since you can't remember your previous adventures, I thought this might help keep track of your new ones," she said smiling. Katherine flung her arms around Granny and thanked her. Matthew and Mrs. Crawley both handed her a small box that contained a pair of small pearl earrings. "We coordinated our gifts," Mary said smiling at Matthew. After Katherine had thanked her new family multiple times and had given and received many hugs, she retired to her room.

When Ana had left after helping Katherine prepare for bed, there came a soft knocking at the door. "Come in," Katherine said, putting down the pearl necklace she had received. She heard the door open and close and saw Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes enter. "We're sorry to disturb you, my lady," Carson said trying to conceal a smile. Katherine raised an eyebrow. "It's perfectly alright. Can I help you?" She asked. Mrs. Hughes, who was carrying something behind her back, stepped towards Katherine, smiling. "Since it is your birthday, we thought that we should get you something," she said and handed Katherine a book from behind her back. She took it gratefully and read the cover. She smiled as the read the title and hugged both of them. "You remembered," she said in Mrs. Hughes' ear while hugging her. "This is the greatest gift I have ever received. Thank you so much," she said, tears sliding down her face. After the two staff members left, Katherine jumped into bed with her new book and began to pour over the adventures of Peter Pan.

**I think I'm ending it here folks! Any suggestions leave 'em in the reviews. :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Going to pick up the plot here, folks! Hope you enjoy! Reviews welcome! **

*One month later*

Katherine was beginning to accept her new life as a Crawley, and had given up on any chance of her regaining her memory. She figured that her life before Downton wasn't worth remembering. She and Jason had grown closer and were now seen as a couple. Everything was perfect at Downton, but we all know that perfection, especially at Downton, doesn't last long. Katherine was walking one afternoon down the hallway, when she overheard Edith. She peeked around a corner to find Edith and Mary arguing in the hallway. All that she caught was "He should know how his son died. In the arms of a slut," said Edith as she stalked away angrily. Mary looked to be a mixture of horror and anger. Katherine quickly turned around and pretended that she didn't hear a thing, but Edith's words were caught in her mind like a fly in a spider web. She had heard that the son of a Turkish ambassador had stayed at Downton a while ago, and had died the same night mysteriously in his bed. Surely, Edith couldn't be insinuating that Mary had been involved? The guest bedrooms were located a ways away from the family's rooms and it wold seem unlikely that Mary could have made it all the way there without anyone noticing.

It was a warm summer night when Katherine wandered down to the kitchen to asked Mr. Carson about the wine selection when she bumped into a small, seemingly dirty girl with big doe eyes and a frightened expression. "Pardon me, my lady. Sorry I'm so clumsy. It won't happen again," Daisy said and quickly walked away. Something about the scent of ash the girl had to her suddenly triggered a flood of memories. Kneeling by the fireplace early every morning, soot covering her hands. Being yelled at in the kitchen by the cook. Trying to scrub the ash and soot out of her dirty finger nails, but having no luck. Katherine's eyes widened and she quickly ran upstairs. She knew who she was. She was far from who she was now. She wasn't a daughter of an earl. She wasn't a lady. She was a scullery maid who woke up at the crack of dawn and went to sleep at midnight. She cooked and cleaned and was invisible. She was Daisy. Her name wasn't Katherine Crawley. It was Elizabeth Darcey, who was orphaned at age two. She remembered why someone wanted her dead. The lord she used to work with had the same issue Lord Grantham did. Although Elizabeth actually didn't do anything with the lord besides receiving one surprising kiss, she left service to find employment elsewhere. She remembered telling him that it wasn't fair to his wife, who she imagined was the one who ordered a hit man on her. Now she understood why she felt so opposed to what Lord Grantham did (although she had come in time to see past his mistake). Stunned by her sudden memory recovery, she felt the need to sit down. Her knees gave out and she collapsed on the bed.

That night, Jason arrived at the estate for dinner unexpectedly. He surprised Katherine (or Elizabeth) and gave her a kiss hello. "Hello, darling," he said smiling that smile she loved. She smiled back, but felt an extreme pang of guilt in her chest. "Hello." After they had eaten, Jason pulled Katherine outside to the gardens where that had walked together for the first time. "Katherine, I know that we're only known each other for a few months, but I need to say something," he said looking deep into her eyes. "Never in my life have I met a more kind, caring, smart, beautiful woman than you. My mother told me when I was a boy, 'Jason, you find the right woman and you hold on to her. Make sure she's the one and never let her go.' It took me a while to understand what she said, but then I met you. You came into my life, and now I can't imagine living another day without you." He knelt to the ground and produced a small black box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a massive diamond ring. "Katherine Crawley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. Katherine couldn't breathe. She looked at the face of the man she loved with all her heart and whispered, "Yes." Jason smiled and she threw her arms around him. He kissed her and slid the ring onto her slim finger. Katherine began to cry tears of joy. "When is the wedding?" she asked through sobs. "How about next month?" he asked. "June sounds perfect," she said and kissed him again. The two linked arms and walked back into the house, laughing and crying the whole way. Katherine and Jason found the family in the library and broke the news to them. "That's wonderful!" Sybil said and hugged Katherine tightly. "I am so happy for you!" Katherine smiled as she received congratulations from her family members. "Mary, you best get a move on and find a husband. It would seem that you're being outdone," Granny said.

Jason's proposal kept Katherine's identity crisis at bay until she got to sleep. Everything had become a blur of bliss and happiness ever since Jason had got down on his knee, but now, all the memories were coming back into focus. She had a better life as Katherine Crawley, and wasn't going to ruin it by telling everyone that she was really a scullery maid. She would lose her new family, her life, her fiance. Everything she held dear; gone. Perhaps if she was lucky, she could be employed by her new family, but Katherine had every intention to hold on to this life as tightly as possible. She had been given a chance at a new life, and she would be damned if she messed it up.

Katherine's dreams were plagued with nightmares that night. In her nightmares, she watched as her old employer visited Downton and told the family and Jason, who she really was. She watched her new found family and fiance"s faces all turn angry and throw her out in the rain. She turned to see Carson and Mrs. Hughes standing in the open doorway, frowning at her in disappointment. They held up the copy of Peter and Wendy they had given her for her eighteenth birthday and Katherine watched as it burst into flames. "No!" she wanted to scream, but no sound came out.

She awoke in a sweat and began to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't keep this secret anymore. She needed to tell the family. It was either they found out now, or be found out later, and Katherine decided that the latter would be worse. She shakily rose from her bed and looked out her window. It was probably five o'clock in the morning. She watched the sun peek out from under the horizon. Daisy would be making her rounds soon, which means that the staff was up and bustling. Needing to get her secret out, she decided to take to paper.

Sitting down at her vanity, Katherine opened her new journal to the first page and wrote everything that has happened. She wrote and wrote, until half of the journal was filled with her thoughts. Feeling better now that she had gotten most of what she wanted to say out of her system, she needed more. She needed to say it, as if to confirm who she really was.

Without wasting any time, she pulled a silk bathrobe over her nightgown and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. She raced down the steps, past the library, and nearly ran right into Mrs. Hughes. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Hughes. It was my fault." "Good heavens, child! Whatever is the matter? You look as if you've seen as ghost!" She said examining Katherine's tear stained cheeks. "Mrs. Hughes, I remember. I remember everything." Mrs. Hughes could tell that this was not something to celebrate, and led the poor shaking girl into a vacant, private room that happened to be the library. Daisy had already lit the fire in the fireplace, and thankfully, had closed both doors. The curtains were drawn back, giving the room a golden glow from the rising sun. Mrs. Hughes sat down next to Katherine while she nervously played with the fabric of her bathrobe. "Mrs. Hughes, you have shown me such kindness and I hope that you will not think less of me if I tell you who I really am," she said, preparing for the worst. "I will never think less of you, my lady. No matter what," she said with a supporting smile. Katherine looked a bit relieved, but knew she needed to tell the truth. "The truth is, my name isn't Katherine Crawley. Well I guess everyone knew that, but my name is Elizabeth Darcey. My parents weren't wealthy like Lord and Lady Grantham, but were farmers who died when I was little. I lived at an orphanage in London, until I grew old enough to enter service. I was a scullery maid and helped in the kitchen. The reason I was attack was because my employer wanted to have an affair with me, and even though I said no and left, I'm guessing his wife found out and hired a hit on me." Katherine began to sob, but continued. "I don't belong here, Mrs. Hughes, but I can't leave. Jason had just proposed to me, and I finally started a new life. I love this family and my fiance more than anything in the whole world, and I would do anything for them. But that's why I need to leave. I need to leave so no one else gets hurt. I'm sorry I have caused so much trouble." She rose to leave, but Mrs. Hughes grabbed her arm. "Please, Lady Katherine. Please don't leave. I'm sure that his lordship will over look it. Besides, Mr. Montgomery loves you. He won't abandon you," she said soothingly. "I'm sure Carson will laugh at me. You've seen the way he treats Daisy. I'm beneath him." She cried into Mrs. Hughes and wanted everything to go back to the way they were when she was blissfully ignorant of who she was. "Mr. Carson loves you like his own daughter. I'm sure he will do everything he can to see that you are alright," Mrs. Hughes said to the hysteric girl in her arms. After what seemed like an hour, Katherine had cried herself out. She sat up and dried her eyes. "I need to tell the family. I need to tell them tonight. I need to tell Jason..." "Do you want me to call the family in?" she asked. Katherine nodded shakily and stared at the fire, expressionless. Mrs. Hughes hesitated to leave, but alerted the family to gather in the library.

**Twisted the plot here haha. :) Is there no happily ever after for Katherine/Elizabeth? We shall see... **


	10. Chapter 10

**It has been a looong time... At least I've felt it's been forever... I can only imagine the pain readers go through waiting! Been super busy but I promised myself I would upload a chapter tonight! So here it is, the long awaited chapter ten! Enjoy!**

Katherine felt like she was going to be sick when the entire family came through the door. "What is your big announcement, Katherine?" Lord Grantham asked as the family took a seat and looked up at Katherine. "I remember," Katherine said simply. Sybil's eyes widened in surprised delight. "That's wonderful!" she said. "No it's not," Katherine said sadly. "My name is not Katherine Crawley," Katherine started shakily. "It's Elizabeth Darcey. I am seventeen years old and was orphaned when I was a little girl. I have no memory of my parents, but I was told my father was a farmer. I started to work as a scullery maid for a lord of a manner when I came of age and left the orphanage. My employer wanted to have an affair, but I left service at the house before anything could happen. I'm guessing that his wife found out about his infidelity and sent a hit man after me to make sure I wasn't going to go to the press." She looked around at the family's shocked faces and noticed the strange look Lord Grantham wore. Her story struck a cord with him, especially. "By some miracle, I managed to stumble my way to Downton when I collapsed. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll let myself out," she turned to leave when Mary caught her arm. "You aren't going anywhere. You're part of the family, _Katherine Crawley_," she said with a smile. Cora walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You will always be a Crawley." Lord Grantham placed a hand on her shoulder. "And as far as anyone else is concerned, you still can't remember your past." "What about Jason?"

"If it was meant to be, it was meant to be," Cora said with a smile. Katherine let tears slide freely down her face. "I was so worried about telling you," she said as she hugged everyone. Everything was perfect, or so it would seem...

*Downstairs*

"Have you heard about Lady Katherine?" Asked Thomas, bringing a lit cigarette to his lips. "Heard she was in service just like us," O'Brian said while mending something. "Maybe I should get beaten around and left at the doorstep." "I hope you aren't talking about Lady Katherine," Mrs. Hughes said sharply, entering the servant's hall. "Because we do not speak of our superior's that way." "No, Mrs. Hughes," Thomas and O'Brian said together. Mrs. Hughes went off to find Mr. Carson, who seemed to be the only one in the house who wasn't aware of Lady Katherine's memory recovery. Ana, Mr. Bates and Daisy suddenly all entered the room and sat down after completing their chores. "Have you heard about Lady Katherine?" Thomas asked. They all shook their heads. After Thomas finished telling the tale, Daisy's eyes lit up. "I think it's magical. Like a fairytale," she said happily. "Her and Mr. Montgomery are to be married next month, does he know?" Ana asked. "Rumor has it she hasn't told him yet," Thomas said as he extinguished his cigarette. "I hope everything works out with her and her fiance," Daisy said nervously. "Don't worry Daisy," said Mr. Bates. "If Mr. Montgomery truly loves her, the fact that she's a scullery maid will not change his love for her, no matter what." He gave Ana a small smile and took her hand in his. The dinner gong soon rang, and everyone jumped to their feet (except Bates) and all prepared for dinner.

Katherine had phoned Jason asking him to dinner that night. She needed to tell him and couldn't wait any longer. Her hands shook as she closed the clasp of her new pearl necklace, and tears threatened to leak out of her eyes. She had spent nearly the whole day with her new sisters planning on what she was going to tell Jason. About an hour before dinner was to be served, Katherine felt the desire to take a breath of fresh air, and take a nice walk in the gardens. It was nearly June at Downton, and the warm summer night was refreshing. Katherine played with the tops of the flowers that reached the bottom of her finger tips when she heard something. She froze. There was a rustling in the bush just a few yards ahead. Katherine breathed a huge sigh of relief when a small fluffy brown bunny came hopping out and smiled at her foolishness. Katherine was then suddenly grabbed by someone from behind, and felt a cold metal blade against her throat. "Hello, Elizabeth." She heard a masculine voice say. "Don't make a sound or I will slice your pretty little throat," he ordered and shoved her forward. Katherine was then led to a car parked a great distance away (which was quite difficult to walk to do at knifepoint and in a dress and heels). She was shoved into the car forcefully, and the driver sped off into the night. Katherine peeked out the back window hoping to get a glimpse of her home, but she was too far away. She tried her best not to make any sounds, for fear of being murdered, as tears slid down her face. The car bounced along the road for miles and Katherine found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Eventually she gave into sleep, and fell sideways into the vacant seat next to her.

When she awoke, Katherine found herself lying on a small twin bed. The blanket was old and worn, but she sheets were comfortable. She rubbed her eyes and was momentarily stunned when she noticed a person sitting on a bed opposite her. An older looking woman sat studying her. She had watery blue eyes, pale, wrinkled skin, and a sharp nose. "Who are you?" Katherine asked, frightened. "I am Lady Hamilton. I was contacted by your former employer that I could be in use of your services. She told me that you fell asleep in the car ride over, so we had you brought to your new room. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept," Katherine started. "Well I'm afraid you can't leave. You see, I have a contract with your former employer. I gave her something, and in tern, she gave me you." "I am not anyone's property. I belong to no one." "Well, she is your legal guardian." "What? No. Lady and Lord Grantham of Downton Abbey are my legal guardians," Katherine said in protest. "I will have none of this. Get changed out of those clothes this instant. God only knows where you stole them from, but you are to assume your duties tomorrow morning. Good night." And with that, she left. Katherine sat there frozen with mixed emotions. She felt utterly stunned. She couldn't cry nor scream. All she could do was stare an empty stare. Everything she had loved and cared about was ripped out of her fingers in one night. She laid down and closed her eyes and tried to imagine this is all a bad dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story as much as I would like to. Enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

Katherine awoke early the next morning atop a narrow uncomfortable bed. Her tears stained the pillow beneath her head and she became painfully reminded that she had not dreamed the previous day's events. She found a uniform draped over a chair near by, and reluctantly striped off her beautiful evening gown. She carefully folded it like she had seen Ana, and tucked it away safely. She unclasped the delicate string of pearls around her neck and hid them with her dress. After changing into her new attire, she undid her elegant up-do, and traded it for a tight bun. "Time to get to work," she muttered under her breath and trudged out of the room to attend to a long list of chores.

After Katherine cleaned the fireplaces, built the fires, scrubbed the pots and pans, and had been sufficiently yelled at by the cook, she was exhausted. The months of being pampered and living a life of luxury didn't mix well with hard labor. Soot and ash were smeared on her face, and her fingernails were blackened. As hard as she tried to wash the soot from her, it was no use. It was nearly midnight when she returned to her room and collapsed on her bed. Tears began to roll down her face as she realized that the life she thought was her's was gone. No more dinners with the family, or outings to London. She was never going to marry the one man she loved or become a mother. She was going to die poor, alone, and without a family. All these negative thoughts weighed heavily on her as she slipped farther and farther into a dark depression that she felt would consume her.

Meanwhile...

The whole house at Downtown had gone into a full out panic. As soon as the family had noticed Katherine was missing, they searched day and night, trekking through the forrest, asking around the town, and contacting the police. It had been almost a month, and there were no leads. The police had come to the conclusion that she had been kidnapped, or had run away. "But why on earth would she run away? She had no money, or family. She loved Downton with all her heart, and we are all she has," Sybil reasoned. "You're right, my darling. We must never loose hope. We will find her. Just wait," Said Lady Grantham, stroking her daughter's hair. "When will we assume the worst, Papa?" asked Mary. "Until we find a body," Lord Grantham said gravely. "Until then, we will continue our search. Mary, please go invite Jason over. He really needs to rest." Jason was driving himself insane looking for Katherine. He had contacted Scotland Yard, but so far, nothing. The case was running colder and colder by the day, and he was running out of options.

Downstairs...

"Mrs. Hughes, she'll be alright. You'll see. Katherine is a tough one. She'll come back soon," Carson said putting an arm around a sobbing Mrs. Hughes. "But what if she's not coming back?! Why would someone take her away from m- us..." she corrected herself. "I just pray every night that she's alive and well. I can't even think about.." she began sobbing again into her handkerchief and prayed that everything would be alright again. The staff had noticed a drastic change in both Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes since Katherine had gone missing. Both were stricter and had a smaller threshold for nonsense. Ana quietly knocked on the door and poked her head into Mrs. Hughes' sitting room. "Mrs. Hughes, if I might have a word?" she asked. Carson patted Mrs. Hughes on the shoulder, and left the room. "Yes, Ana. Come in. I'm afraid my allergies are acting up," she lied poorly. Ana quietly shut the door and walked over to Mrs. Hughes. "Mrs. Hughes, I think I speak for the entire staff when I say that we've noticed how you and Mr. Carson have changed. Ever since Lady Katherine... left, you both have been very different." Ana paused and looked around nervously. "May I have permission to speak off the record?" Mrs. Hughes nodded. "I don't believe that Lady Katherine is dead. I didn't believe it for one moment and neither should you or Mr. Carson. I have a friend who works as a maid at another estate who said she heard rumors that a neighboring family hired a new scullery maid. I didn't want to say anything until I was 100% positive, but I thought that maybe now would be a good time to tell you. I only found out this morning." Mrs. Hughes looked up at Ana with hopeful eyes. "We need to tell the family at once. Thank you, Ana. You are unusually kind to an old bird like myself," she said wiping the tears away. Ana bent down and grabbed Mrs. Hughes hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are far from an old bird, Mrs. Hughes. We all care about you, and want the best for the family." The two exchanged a smile and both got up to alert the family about the new information.

*About two hours away*

"Elizabeth!" a voice said softly in Katherine's ear. "Mhm?" she moaned as she was roused from her sleep. Her eyes met with a large pair of blue ones and she was startled awake. "Who are you?" she asked, frightened by the girl starring at her with wide eyes. "I'm Paula. I'm a maid here. I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced. I've been away for a bit on a personal trip. You are Elizabeth, aren't you?" "Um.. Yes. But I prefer Katherine." Katherine rubbed her eyes and stretched. It was only one in the morning, and she didn't need to start her rounds for a few hours. She secretly cursed the girl for stealing the few hours of precious sleep that she craved, but pretended not to be mad. "Why do you prefer Katherine? Is that your middle name?" Paula asked. "It's a long story," Katherine said with a sigh, accepting the fact that she would not be getting anymore sleep that night. "I've got time." After telling Paula the whole ugly truth, Paula seemed to pale three shades. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked suspiciously. "I swear I'm not making this up. I have nothing to lose by telling you this and nothing to gain. Don't believe me if you want, but it's the truth." "The Crawley family, did you say?" she asked. Katherine nodded. "Do you know John Bates?" she asked. Katherine's eyes lit up. "Yes! He is my... father's valet!" she hesitated to refer to Lord Grantham as her father. "He is married to one of my house maids Ana!" she exclaimed. "Yes! My brother served with him in the war! I don't write to him often, but I'll write to him at once!" she smiled and ran to the corner of the room to find a pen and paper. Once she had written the letter, she addressed it and stuck it in her apron pocket. "Thank you so much, Paula. You have no idea how much this means." Katherine threw her arms over Paula and hugged her. Paula was startled by this, but hugged her back. "They will find you, Katherine. I know it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay for new chapter! This story will be wrapped up soon! Reviews always welcome!**

Mr. Bates strolled down the servant's hallway into the kitchen where he found a few of his coworkers sitting down drinking their morning tea while opening letters. He sat down and reached for the tea pot, when Mrs. Hughes handed him a letter. "This is for you, Mr. Bates." This was odd, he thought to himself. He rarely gets letters... He sliced through the envelope and scanned the page. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly, causing him severe pain in his injured leg. He winced, but hurried to find Mr. Carson. "Mr. Carson! Mrs. Hughes!" he nearly shouted into Mrs. Hughes sitting room. "Will you lower your voice, man? This is a house of dignity, not a pub," Carson said strictly. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Carson. But I think you might want to read this." He handed him the letter and watched Carson's face light up. "What is it?" Mrs. Hughes asked, reading over Carson's shoulder. "Oh thank heavens! Do you really think it's her?" she asked. "Well there is only one way to be sure. We must alert the family," Carson said, taking the letter upstairs. Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Bates trailed behind him. "I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast, my lord, but there is something rather urgent," Carson said, holding the letter behind his back. "You see, Mr. Bates has just received a letter concerning the whereabouts of Lady Katherine," he said handing Lord Grantham the letter. Sybil, Mary, Cora, and Edith all crowded around Lord Grantham to try and read the letter. "This is wonderful!" cried Sybil. "Carson, ready the car. We shall go at once," Lord Grantham ordered, glancing at the return address. "And call Mr. Montgomery. I think the poor chap should come along as well. He misses her so," he added softly. Carson nodded, and the staff exited the room.

Katherine had waited everyday since Paula had sent the letter in hopes that her family would come bursting through the door in a state of outrage at her employer, and come rushing to her with open arms. It was a normal morning in her new "home" and she cleaning the fireplace, when she heard a knock at the door. Even in such a large estate, one can still hear the distinct knocking many rooms away. She kept working while secretly listening to the butler open the door. "Hello, I am Lord Grantham and this is my family. We are here to see a Mrs. Hamilton?" Katherine's head snapped up and she bolted out of the room. She walked slowly, then faster and faster until she made her way to the front door. The family was being ushered into the parlor, but Sybil was able to catch a glimpse of Katherine before the door was closed behind her. Katherine, not sure on what to do, decided to go back to her chores until she was called. Surely she would be called in?

When Mrs. Hamilton was told that she had visitors, she was eager to meet them. She opened the parlor to find a family all sitting patiently waiting. "Hello, I am Lord Grantham. This is my family. May we talk for a moment?" Lord Grantham said as he introduced himself. That name sounded familiar to her, but she sat down nonetheless. "I was informed that one of my daughters was taken from our estate, and brought here to work as your new scullery maid. Is that true?" Mrs. Hamilton paled. "No, sir. I'm afraid we haven't gotten a new scullery maid in a while. But if you hear of any maids looking for a job, please do send them here," she said, putting on a fake smile. "You're lying," Sybil said, in an unusually menacing tone. "That is a wild accusation, young lady. It is also terribly rude to say that to a stranger," Mrs. Hamilton reprimanded. "I saw my sister here moments ago. Please go get her," she said in a low voice. Jason, who seemed to be in another world, perked up at this news. "You have her? Bring her here!" he nearly shouted. Katherine, who was in the other room, could hear Jason's voice. "Jason?" She said aloud. She dropped the dirty dust pan and broom and tried her best to wipe off the soot from her hands to her apron, but it was no use. She ran to the parlor and opened the doors. Everyone turned their heads. "Katherine?" Jason asked. He almost didn't recognize her. Her face was smudged with soot and her hands were blackened. Her hair was greasy and was pulled back into a tight bun. But it was her eyes, that confirmed that this was indeed the love of his life. "Jason!" Katherine ran to him and threw her arms around him. Her eyes welled with tears of joy. "I thought I would never find you," he whispered into her ear. After embracing her fiance, Katherine hugged and kissed all of her family members. "I'm so sorry, I've gotten soot all over you," Katherine said apologetically while wiping tears from her eyes. "I think we'll live," Cora said, kissing her forehead gently. "Madam, I am extremely concerned on how my daughter was brought here and why you did not report this at once." Lord Grantham said, turning his attention away from his newly found daughter. Mrs. Hamilton paled. "I can assure you, I had no idea you were of any relation," she stuttered. "I told you the day I came here. I told you who I was but you said that I was property of my previous employer. You told me that you owned me now," Katherine said, glaring at the woman. "Mary, please call the police," Cora said gently and Mary rose to go seek out the nearest telephone. "This is all a big misunderstanding," Mrs. Hamilton pleaded desperately. "I doubt that abducting a seventeen year old girl from her home in the middle of the night and forcing her into service is a misunderstanding. I think the authorities would be very interested in hearing your story."

After Katherine had gathered her things from her room, the family had arrived home and Mrs. Hamilton was escorted to the police station. Upon arrival at Downton, Katherine decided that the first thing she needed to do was to see Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. She excused herself from her family, claiming she needed to ask Ana to draw a bath, and headed down to the servants quarters. It was lunchtime in the house, and nearly the entire staff was gathered in the dining hall munching on sandwiches. They didn't even notice Katherine at first because of her attire, and assumed that it was another servant. It was Ana, however, who was the first to stand. "Lady Katherine!" she said surprised. Everyone's heads turned and they quickly got to their feet. Mrs. Hughes nearly cried tears of joy. "Hello everyone," Katherine said quietly. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I thought I would say hello before heading upstairs. I've missed you all so much." "What happened, if you don't mind me asking," Daisy asked sheepishly. "That is very inappropriate, Daisy. The poor girl has gone through enough," Carson reprimanded. "No it's perfectly alright. I'd rather have you hear it from me than untrue rumors later. I was taken in the evening by a man. He held me at knifepoint and then shoved me into a car. We drove for hours and hours until I finally fell asleep. When I finally awoke, I met my captor and was told that I was to be the new scullery maid at her mansion. Before I came to Downton, I was a scullery maid. I was you, Daisy," she said as she smiled at Daisy. "After a few days, I finally met another woman named Paula, who said she knew Mr. Bates and Ana. She sent Mr. Bates a letter telling him where I was, and thankfully, my family came and rescued me." "Was it awful, Lady Katherine?" Daisy asked. "It was... difficult, getting used to the life of a scullery maid after living a life of privilege for a while. I missed my family and Downton more than anything." After answering a few questions from the servants, Katherine decided to spend some time with Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. "Lady Katherine, might I have a moment?" asked Mrs. Hughes. Katherine nodded and the two entered the familiar sitting room. "I'm so happy you're back, my child," Mrs. Hughes said hugging Katherine. "I missed you so much, Mrs. Hughes." Mrs. Hughes held Katherine's face in her hands and gently tried to wash the soot off her face with her thumb. Just then, Carson entered the room. "Mrs. Hughes, I.." he trailed off at the sight of Katherine. "Lady Katherine, I did not mean to intrude." "Carson!" Katherine flung her arms around the man's neck and hugged him tightly. Carson's eyes widened and he looked at Mrs. Hughes with a look of shock. Carson gently placed his arms around Katherine and hugged her tightly. "I missed you," she whispered. "So did I," he said. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she said as tears leaked out of her eyes. "I never thought that for a moment, my lady."

After cleaning up, eating a small meal, and getting changed, Katherine met her family and fiance in the library to discuss the current events. Jason smiled as he saw her enter the room and poured her a small glass of wine. "Thank you, darling," she said and sipped it gratefully. "So Katherine," her father started. "Would you please explain to us what happened?" Katherine swished her wine in the glass and placed the glass on a nearby table. "Well, I was outside in the gardens in the evening and I heard something in the bushes. Then I felt a knife blade against my throat and a man told me to not say a word or else he would kill me. Then he pushed me into a car and we drove for hours. After a while, I fell asleep and when I awoke, I was at the Hamilton mansion. Mrs. Hamilton told me that since I wasn't of age, I belonged to my former employer. Apparently, my previous employer was my guardian and transferred me to the "care" of the Hamiltons by means of some deal that was made. Luckily, before I could join the Hamilton's staff, I was found at Downton that night I was attacked, and the man who took me has been looking for me ever since." "But why were you in the gardens that night instead of inside, dear?" asked Granny. Katherine sighed and gave Jason a sad look. "I was planning on telling Jason who I really was that night. I was so nervous that you wouldn't want to marry me if you knew that I was a scullery maid. I feel as if I betrayed your trust," she said looking at Jason, ashamed. Jason walked over to her and placed his hands gently on her cheeks. "Why on earth would I love you any less? You are the same person I fell in love with. Take away the titles, the money, everything. What is left? Two human beings who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together."

*Two weeks later*

"You look beautiful, Katherine," Mary said, gazing at her sister. "Ana, you really have outdone yourself," said Edith. "Remember, just breathe. I almost fainted at the alter at my wedding. Your father had to help me stand up I was so nervous!" Cora said as she smiled. "Do you have any questions about... tonight?" Katherine gave her mother a curious look. "What do you mean?" "Surely someone has told you?" She shook her head. Her mother blushed and tactfully explained. The three other sisters giggled at Katherine's expressions change. "But don't be nervous, dear. It's such great fun," Cora said. "Mama!" Sybil gently hit her mother's arm. "My youngest baby, getting married," Cora said wistfully while playing the Katherine's veil. "I was your age when I got married." She smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead. Katherine smiled and turned to face the mirror and examined her reflection. Her dark circles under her eyes were gone and her flawless porcelain skin was free of bruises. Her scar on her head was concealed carefully by the curls Ana had created. Her dress was a beautiful pure white, and had showed off her curvaceous figure. She smiled at her reflection and hugged her mother and sisters. After they had left the room to go to the church, there came a knocking at the door. "Come in." Katherine turned and saw Mrs. Hughes standing in the doorway. "Oh, Lady Katherine," she said breathlessly. "Please, it's my wedding. Call me Katherine." Mrs. Hughes developed tears in her eyes and examined Katherine's gown. "You look beautiful, Katherine," she said carefully, as if the words tasted funny in her mouth. Katherine hugged the housekeeper tightly. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Hughes. I don't know what I would do without you," she said quietly. When the two broke apart, Katherine carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. "Good heavens, child. You aren't supposed to be crying now!" "You know, I ought to thank you as well. You have given me the closest thing to what I have always wanted." "What?" "A daughter." Katherine hugged Mrs. Hughes again and the two agreed to meet at the church. Katherine ascended the stairs with her train flowing behind her. Carson, who was at the bottom of the stairs waiting with Lord Grantham, was the first to see her and nearly did a double take. He smiled the kind Carson smile that Katherine had come to know when she finally reached the two men. "Will I do?" she asked, smiling. "You look absolutely beautiful," Lord Grantham said as he beamed. "You truly look like an angel, my lady," Carson said, remembering how he said a similar statement the night Katherine was found. Katherine hugged her father and Carson. "Shall we go?" Lord Grantham asked as he walked out the door towards the awaiting car. "Just one moment," Katherine called. "Carson, thank you so much. For everything." She hugged him as a child would hug their parent, and Carson was touched. "Thank you, my lady, for giving new life to Downton. You truly are something really special." Carson watched the girl peer up at him with big grateful eyes, and saw that she had grown up so much. She was no longer the injured child he found in the rain that night, but a beautiful, confident, young woman. "I think we shall go now. Wouldn't want to be late to your own wedding," Carson held his arm out, and Katherine took it. "Carson," she said while walking to the car. "There is one more thing I would like to ask," she said. "Would you walk me down the aisle with my father?" she asked. Carson's eyes crinkled up into a smile. "It would be my honor, my lady."

Lord Grantham, Carson, and Katherine all arrived at the church and met the three Crawley sisters at the back door. All of them were dressed in a sky blue dress and all held matching bouquets. "We were thinking you might try and run," Edith joked as she gave her sister a smile. "It's time," Mary said and started the procession into the church. Katherine heard the organ play and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She took Lord Grantham's and Carson's arms and managed to walk as gracefully as she could down the aisle with Ana behind her, holding the train. When she finally made it to the alter, she kissed her father on the cheek, as well as Carson, who blushed. She ascended the stairs and tapped Jason on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir," she whispered teasingly. He turned around and grinned ear to ear at the sight of his bride. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said. After what seemed like an eternity, the priest finally said the words, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Katherine threw her arms around Jason's neck and felt his hands on her lower back. "I love you," he murmured before meeting her lips with his own.

The reception was held at the estate and held outside on the vast green lawn. After changing into a more comfortable dress, Katherine was greeted by a thousand hugs and congratulations. "I am so happy for you both," Sybil gushed as she hugged her sister tightly. "Where are you honeymooning?" Asked Edith. "I think we might go to France." After being congratulated and hugged by a great number of people that she had never met, Katherine found her husband chatting with her father. "What are you two up to?" she said happily. "We are just discussing your future housing situation. Since you're married, you and Jason can either buy a home, or live on the estate," explained her father. "What do you want to do, darling?" Jason asked. "Well, why don't we go on our honeymoon, then come back to the estate and decide." Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. "Speaking of which, when are we going?" "In a few hours. Mama and Papa want us to stay here for a while and meet people who we probably are never going to meet again." "How about this- we go greet the guests, and when no one's looking, we sneak down to the lake." Katherine smiled and nodded in agreement. After the two had finally said hello to every person who was pushed at her by her parents, Katherine and Jason snuck out of the party and ran towards the lake. The laughed the whole way and were quite out of breath when they had reached the large, romantic willow trees that stood along the lake's edge. The two collapsed beneath one and Katherine found herself in Jason's arms. "I am so happy right now," she said and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together."

**Well that's all folks! (For now.) There will probably be one to two more chapters left! Hope you enjoyed! (Sorry this took so long. I procrastinate.)**


End file.
